Kiyono Momohime
|image = |caption = Kiyono Momohime, March 2017 |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = A |zodiac = |height = 141cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol |active = 2016-present ( years) |agency = UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2016-) |label = UP-FRONT WORKS |generation = 25th Generation |join = January 2016 |days = |acts = Juri♡Puri, Amorecarina, Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Team Okai }} Kiyono Momohime (清野桃々姫) is a member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei under Hello! Project. Prior to joining Hello Pro Kenshuusei, she was a member of the idol groups Juri♡Puri and Amorecarina. Biography Early Life Kiyono Momohime was born on December 22, 2004 in Tokyo, Japan. She was enrolled in Avex Artist Academy's dance program in Tokyo and she was a junior fashion model for a magazine. 2016 On January 15, Kiyono joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei alongside Noguchi Kurumi, Ono Kotomi, Kodama Sakiko and Yonemura Kirara. She was introduced at Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2016 2gatsu・3gatsu ~SINGING!~ on February 13."ハロプロ研修生に新メンバーが加入！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Official Web Site. 2016-01-15. Kiyono participated as opening act in the Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Haru ~EMOTION IN MOTION~. On May 5, she was awarded the public vote for best performance alongside Kasahara Momona at the Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2016 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ for her performance of Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi. 2017 On March 25 and 26, she participated in the annual SATOYAMA & SATOUMI event. From June 2 to June 11, Kiyono will participate in Pharaoh no Haka, an Engeki Joshibu musical starring selected Morning Musume '17 members. Personal Life Education= As of April 2016, Kiyono is currently in her last year of elementary school. |-|Name Meaning= Kiyono's given name, "Momohime", means peach (桃々; momo) and princess (姫; hime). |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that was used to refer to Kiyono Momohime: *'Purin' (プリン): Momohime calls herself "Purin-chan". Purin is short form of "purinsesu", which is the Japanese pronunciation of the English word princess). *'Supreme Commander Marshal Momohime' (モモヒメ元帥最高司令官; Momohime-gensui Saiko Shirei-ken): Used by fans. When Kiyono gave instructions to members for the Hello! Project Hina Fest 2017 lottery, she marched into the room wearing an army cap and called herself "Momohime-gensui Saiko Shirei-ken". Profile Stats= *'Name:' Kiyono Momohime (清野桃々姫) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Tokyo, Japan *'Blood type:' A *'Height:' 141cm *'Western Zodiac': Capricorn *'Hello! Project Status:' **2016-01-15: Hello Pro Kenshuusei *'Hello! Project groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2016-Present) *'UP-FRONT PROMOTION Status:' **2016-01-15: Member *'Other groups:' **Amorecarina **Avex Academy Trainee **Juri♡Puri (2015) |-|Q&A= *'Special Skills:' Human beatbox, Dance, Unicycle *'Hobbies:' Ribbon, collected hair accessories, kite flying, skateboarding, guitar, create and edit videos *'Favorite Music Genre:' J-Pop, Dance music, and Western music *'Favorite Food:' Kyoto style pickled vegetables *'Favorite Sport:' Soccer *'Favorite School Subject:' Art *'Charm Points:' Long eyelashes, double eyelids *'Motto:' Tsuneni zenryoku (常に全力; To always give my all) *'Favorite Hello! Project songs:' "21ji Made no Cinderella", "Odore! Morning Curry", "Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi" *'Looks Up To:' Tsugunaga Momoko Works Theater *2016 MODE *2016 Nega Poji Poji *2017 Pharaoh no Haka Trivia *She has been to Thailand. *Her most happy moment is when she is eating cheese (she eats camembert and mozzarella almost everyday). *She is the first member to be born after Hello Pro Kenshuusei's formation (with the program being formed in June of 2004). *Her future goal is become a stage performer that can make everyone in the world happy. *She is close to Nishida Shiori, and their pairing name is "Orihime" (おりひめ), the "Ori" coming from Shi'ori', and the "hime" coming from Momo'hime'. See Also *Gallery:Kiyono Momohime *List:Kiyono Momohime Concert & Event Appearances Honorary Titles References es:Kiyono Momohime Category:25th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:2016 Additions Category:Former idol members Category:Kiyono Momohime Category:Capricorn Category:Blood Type A Category:Members currently attending elementary school Category:Youngest Hello! Project Member Category:Youngest Hello Pro Kenshuusei Member